Radiolabelled varicella-zoster virus (VZV) DNA will be used as a hybridization probe for virus genome replication and mRNA transcription in vitro. This will permit selection of viral propagation conditions to maximize virus yield. Similar hybridization studies will be used to detect and quantitate VZV DNA sequences in spinal ganglia removed at random necropsies and in tumors of various types also recovered at necropsy. VZV-specific antigens in infected and transformed cells are being analyzed by PAGE. Other studies will continue analysis of transformed cells produced by the infections of hamster embryonic fibroblasts with VZV. This will be confirmed by independent transformation using other viral isolates and other cell types. The importance of the VZV in this transformation is suggested by the presence of VZV-specific antigens but will be proven by the detection of VZV-specific DNA and mRNA.